Shattered Time
by PetalsInMarch
Summary: Marinette just might quit the hero business.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette: age 22.

Cat Noir watched the sun set over Paris from atop the Eiffel Tower. It was one of his favorite places to be when he wanted to think. Or reminisce. He pulled his phone from his magic pocket and opened a text he hadn't read in years. He was such an idiot. The golden hue of the sun lit his city up like fire. It brought tears to his eyes as old memories came flooding back. Though if anyone were to catch him in this state he'd be sure to blame the glare. His battle against Spitfire that day was intense. He had never felt so helpless. But there was Ladybug, being stoic as ever. Never quitting. Always ready to finish the fight. Brash and hot headed sometimes. The way he loved her. Cat Noir sighed. He missed her.

"Plagg, claws off."

"Do I get my cheese now?" He whined.

"Yeah Plagg." Adrian agreed. "Lets go get you some." He poked with a smile.

The elevator ride seemed to last longer than usual. Without having a clear destination in mind everything seemed longer to him. Finally the doors opened with Nino standing wait.

"Hey dude. Why the long face?" He teased.

"Nino- what are you doing here?" Adrian asked. Shocked even to see his friend after the last conversation they had.

"C'mon now. Don't torture the poor boy." Alya playfully added.

"Alya, you too?"

"Of course. Who else could I be?" She smiled. "Now come on or we're gonna be late. And I hate being late to such big, big news!" She lead on.

"What news?" Adrian asked as he was dragged along.

"Ah-un lover boy. You'll get nothing from me."

Nino only threw his friend an apologetic smile. "Sorry bro."

"I don't get why you're doing this. I haven't really been the greatest friend lately." Adrian admitted.

Alya stopped at this. Cars honked as they swerved around the group.

"Listen here Adrian Agreste." She prodded with her finger. "You think one little spat with us would ruin our friendship? I'm appalled you think so lowly of us."

Adrian stared in amazement. He had such great friends.

"I think we should get out of the road for now." Nino chimed in.

Alya and Nino walked hand in hand with Adrian following behind. He watched with a tinge of jealousy. How he wish he could hold Ladybug's hand. Not as superheroes but as unmasked individuals.

"We're here." Alya practically screamed.

"Here? Here where?"

The glass door opened with enough force to send the smell of baking breads and cakes his way. Her hair was longer now but the girl that stood before him was definitely her.

"Alya, what took you so long?" Marinette asked. "I was about- Adrian?"

"Hello, Marinette." He waved sheepishly. She was different. He watched as a myriad of emotions crossed her face till it rested on one.

"Adrian!" Marinette flew to him with a hug. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Not like he had a choice." Alya spoke.

"Yeah, uh- me too." Adrian stuttered. He held his hands at his side unsure of what to do. It had been so long since he last saw Marinette. He was uncertain if their friendship still existed like it use to back in school. Was he even worthy of hugging the girl back who was squeezing the life out of him.

Marinette could feel the mood in Adrian change. His heartbeat was quickening against her chest. She let out a small giggle.

"What is Marinette?" Adrian asked thinking he had done something wrong.

"Oh, it's nothing." She replied. "You used to have this same affect on me too." She pulled away from him to finally get a good look at him- not that she could ever forget what Adrian Agreste looked like. "And I think you still do." She smiled gently.

"Alright love birds. Time to go inside." Alya ushered them in as Nino held the door. "It's time you tell us this surprise of yours." She demanded.

"It's more of a show and tell." Marinette corrected.

She led them through the bakery and up the stairs with Adrian following right behind. He watched as her hair swayed from side to side as she climbed upwards. It was weird not seeing her signature pigtails or the fact that she had longer hair now. It looked nice on her though. He reached out to touch it but stopped when he heard a faint, familiar voice.

Marinette could hardly contain herself. Just thinking about the face Adrian would make made her heart flutter with pride. This was her shining moment and she would miss it. But she was fine with that. It was more for him than herself.

"Oh Gabriel." A soft voice drifted from up stairs.

Adrian perked up at the sound. So familiar yet he couldn't quite place it. Still it drew him in. The light voice called his fathers name. He pushed past Marinette and rushed up the rest of the stairs. He wasn't sure but he wished it with all his heart. For years and years he had wished. Adrian burst over the last step into the room.

"Mom?"

* * *

6 years earlier

"No. No. No!" Marinette stared at her phone in frantic disbelief. "What have I done." She yelled.

"Look at it this way Marinette- at least you'll finally get an answer." Tikki comforted.

"Answer! Tikki, I don't want an answer. I mean I do- just not like this- maybe." Marinette paced her room with her phone to her mouth. "No, no, no, no, no. I'll be the laughing stock at school. Adrien will never want to talk to me again when he sees the text I accidentally sent him. What am I going to do!?"

"Calm down Marinette." Tikki spoke as she led her to the bed. "Sit." Marinette sat. "Just breath. It's not the end of the world."

"But it is." She cried. "I have to fix this somehow. Maybe… maybe he hasn't seen it yet. Yes that's it!" Marinette jumped up. "I'll just delete the message from his phone before he gets a chance to read it."

"Oh Marinette, this isn't going to end well." Tikki cautioned. "You should just be honest with your feelings towards him." She reasoned.

"Of course it will. I know his whole schedule. So," Marinette boasted. "Tikki, spots on."

Ladybug lept from rooftop to rooftop. It was one of the fastest ways to travel around Paris. At least for her it was. Being a superhero was fun but it wasn't always as cracked up to be. She threw her yo-yo at a random chimney and yanked hard pulling herself upwards and onwards. Adrian's schedule showed that he would be on the other side of town next to the river for his photo shoot. That was her time to strike.

Ladybug rounded the next street corner when she spotted them, Adrian and his bodyguard. They were just getting out of the car. Adrian with his perfect blonde hair. His perfect face. Eyes. Naked chest. She slipped at the sight falling from the roof in a pile of trash.

"Just great Ladybug. Can't even keep a straight mind on an important mission." She chided herself. "Alright then," she stood dusting the scraps off. "Tikki, spots off."

Tikki reemerged with a shake of her tiny red head.

"Marinette!" She admonished. "You know you shouldn't be using your powers like that. What if an akuma showed up?"

"I know. I know. But this is really important to me. My life is at stake here Tikki."

"Yes it will be if an akuma does show up." Tikki scolded. "Did you remember to at least bring a cookie?"

She reached inside her bag. "I- ack! I forgot. I'm so sorry Tikki. Once we finish up here I'll bake you all the cookies you want. Promise. I just need to delete that text message first." Marinette peeked her head around the corner for a better view of naked Adrian. The car was parked now just across the street. She could just sneak over with no one ever finding out. Or not as Mr. Gorilla got back in said car.

"Darn it." She cursed. "Now how am I suppose to get it?" She scanned around looking for anything to help. "If only I could use lucky charm in civilian form. Tikki what am I suppose to do now?"

"You could leave it be and see what happens."

"What? No!" She looked around some more. "Oh!" Marinette spotted her chance. "I got it. Tikki you grab the phone and leave the rest to me." She raced off before Tikki could get a word in.

Tikki followed suit. What else was she suppose to do?

"Excuse me, Mr. Adrian's Driver." Marinette coughed. Her plan was full proof.

Tikki flew through the back window. She landed just as Marinette started in.

"So how does it feel to be the driver for Mr. Adrian?" Marinette asked. "It must be so cool and exciting! Any chance you could get me an autograph?"

"This is low Marinette. Even for your standards." Tikki mumbled.

Mr. Gorilla blankly looked at her. If he had a dime for every time this happened he'd be a rich man right now. He checked his watch. The shoot should only take a few more hours. If he could just get rid of this pest then he'd be able to actually get some peace and quiet. He reached in the glovebox and pulled out the ready made autographs and handed her one with a grunt.

"Ohmygod is that his?!" Marinette crushed. "I- thank you so much!" She said as she reached for it. "You have know idea how much…" She trailed off as an all too familiar bug caught her attention. She wasn't the only one who saw it as Tikki tugged on the back of her jacket.

"Marinette." She harshly whispered. "We need to go."

Marinette didn't move. If she left now there was know telling what would happen. Her whole friendship with Adrian could end. Not to mention any chance of a future with him. She bit back her frustration and let go of the autograph. The people of Paris took more precedence over her problems.

"I'm sorry but I need to go now." She stepped back. "Thanks for the autograph."

"I'm proud of you Marinette. I know how much it meant to you to get that phone."

"I know. It's just sometimes I wish I didn't need to choose."

Tikki touched her cheek softly. "Sometimes we have to make sacrifices. Even if we don't want to." She swooped in front of Marinette grabbing both cheeks this time. "And I know you'll make the right decisions.

"How could you be so trusting of me Tikki?"

"Because you are you." She answered.

"Alright then. Because I'm me, Tikki," She winked. "Spots on!"

In a flash Marinette now as Ladybug followed after the moth. Again she ran over the rooftops. But the views weren't bad so she didn't mind. And being this high up gave her a birds eye view of what to look for and Ladybug found what she was looking for.

"Watch out." She called as she dove to shift the path of the fire skyward with her yo-yo. The massive amount of heat was starting to make her dizzy. "Are you alright?" She asked as the fire finally subsided.

"Thank you so much Ladybug."

"You better get out of here now that you're safe." She pointed to the nearest alley for them to take cover. "Now time to deal with you… who ever you are."

The akuma towered over her. It's two story foot frame was mostly covered in a rock like armor except where the joints would be at. In its place fire billowed out viscously.

"You know what they say: the bigger you are the harder you fall!" Ladybug announced.

"I… am. Spitfire." The akuma bellowed, spitting fire like saliva.

She braced herself for impact. As soon as it hit she would make her counter attack. She counted down in her head: 3… 2, -she pushed her foot back- 1- and lept.

"Watch out Ladybug." A familiar voice called out. Something black came flying through the air hitting her like a ton of bricks. When she came to Ladybug found Cat Noir crouched over her.

"You alright my Lady?" He sheepishly asked.

Ladybug rolled him over to where she was on top. "Of course." She poked his nose teasingly. "Until a certain little kitty came pouncing in."

"Heh, my bad." He grinned up at her.

Ladybug scoffed at his grin and stood up. "You really are the unluckiest cat in all of Paris." She told him as she helped him up.

"Meow."

She pushed him aside playfully. "You know if all you're here to do is make stupid cat puns-"

"Hey, you enjoy my cat pawns." Cat Noir interjected.

"There's a difference between like and enjoy. And this is so not helping." Ladybug concluded. "Also did you just replace puns with paws?"

"Like you said Lady' this is so not helping'." He imitated.

"Rah! You're insufferable, you know that right."

"Yeah, but who was the one with the crazy plan?"

"My plan wasn't crazy." Ladybug objected. "I had everything under control till you came along. It was flawless." She added.

"Flawless." Cat Noir scorned. "You had fire coming right towards you. You could have been seriously hurt." He warned. "And I don't want to think about that."

"Well I wasn't," She placed her hand on his slim shoulder. "So let's drop it for now and work together this time then. Ok?"

"Alright then." He answered with a smile. "Together. But first we have to find where Spitfire went."

"I blame you."

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Cat Noir complained, bent over wheezing.

The sun was still high in the sky but it felt like they had been searching all day. The heat was starting to get to him.

"Does the kitty need a little milk?"

"I'm serious Ladybug. Something that big shouldn't be able to just disappear like like that."

He had a point and she knew this. This was just as frustrating to her as it was to him. So where could he be?

"Why don't we split up then." Ladybug suggested. "Cover more ground that way." She paced back and forth. Even as she said the words she knew that it wasn't the greatest idea but it was all they could do at this point.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea-"

He was cut off from his spiel as Ladybugs' earnings began to flash.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice in the matter." She confirmed. "You keep looking and I'll meet you when you find him."

"Alright then." He agreed. He didn't like the plan but what else could he do?

Ladybug bid him adieu exit stage left.

Cat Noir watched as she left. Her agility always amazed him and he was suppose to be the agile one. He loved her. Or at least thought he did. All he knew was that there was a strong desire in him to be with her.

"Alright now. No need for that." He slapped the sides of his face. "Time to get this akuma!"

Marinette watched him from the roof. Goofy Cat Noir and his puns. He made her laugh even if he was a bit annoying at times. It made the job of protecting Paris more bearable with him around.

"Um, excuse me Marinette." Tikki spoke up.

"Oh right! I almost forgot. I gotta get you some food." Marinette made her way down to the alley to the other side of the street. She would need to find something fast just incase Cat Noir did find the akuma anytime soon.

"Oh, ma chére. If it isn't little Marinette." A boisterous voice called out. "Should one like an iced dessert?" He asked with a smile.

She had just made her exit to find André at his stall serving ice cream. Always popping up when you least expect him to but when you most need him to. Marinette smiled at his question.

"Just something small please." She answered.

He handed her a scoop of the sweet cream.

"It's licorice flavored." He said with a wink.

Tikki nudged at Marinette's sleeve. She waved her little arms in anticipation. They moved across the street to the park and took a bench at the far end. She scooped a small amount into her spoon and held it up for Tikki.

"Oh my." Tikki exclaimed. "This is rather delicious. We must get some more next time."

Marinette watched Tikki eat the ice cream then move on to her share. She didn't complain any as the kwami deserved it. Her head bobbed up and down and Marinette scratched her chin. She enjoyed this moment.

"Everybody watch out. " Cat Noir yelled as he came flying through the air yet again.

"And here I thought cats always land on their feet." She mumbled to herself with a scowl. She watched as he picked himself up turning her head when he took notice of her.

"Don't come this way. Don't come this way."

"Ah, Marinette right?" He greeted. "You really shouldn't be here. It dangerous." He motioned with his hands. "You could get hurt."

"Hurt?" She looked him up and down. "The only one who's getting hurt here is you." She pointed rather skeptically.

"Wow. Déjà vu." He tittered. "Just try to be careful then." He waved her off as he ran back to where he came flying from. "What am I saying? I know you'll get to someplace safe."

There they go again with the trust. She ground her teeth in frustration. The unwavering trust people had in her was starting to get on her nerves.

"Trust this. Trust that." She kicked at the ground. "Well I'm going to stay right here." It only lasted a few seconds. "Oh who am I kidding." She admitted. "Let's go Tikki." She called as she ran towards the bathrooms. She could see Cat Noir out of the corner of her eye. He didn't seem make it very far.

"What's he doing?" Marinette stopped short.

He waved at her and pointed to his tail.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

He shrugged hearing her voice.

How in the world… no. He'll be hearing about this later. She confirmed. "You'll so be hearing-" Marinette cut herself short as Spitfire came into view. "Cat Noir! Watch out!" She screamed. Panic filled her voice and veins as she ran towards him. All thought turned blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette: age 22

Marinette watched as Adrian pushed past her. Alya and Nino right on his heels. And she just watched as the door closed behind them, smiling to herself as she descended down the stairs knowing that she did good. Tonight was good. The smile only widened. It was only her ringing phone that brought her out of her thoughts.

She looked at the i.d with a roll of her eyes.

"Marinette!" A shrill voice yelled. "Where are you? You were suppose to be here five minutes ago!"

Marinette took a deep sigh. They still had a long way to go.

"Calm down Chloé. I'll be right there."

Marinette didn't even get the chance to knock as Chloé was frantically staring through the peep hole waiting for her.

"About time you showed up. Come on. Come on. Do take your time."

"You want my help or not?"

Pouty lips pursed tight as Chloé held her tongue and made room for Marinette to enter. "Yes I want your help." She gritted like it was the last thing she wanted to admit. Her one weakness. "I don't know what to wear." She whined as she closed the door.

"Chloé," Marinette began. "It's a date not the prom. Just choose something. I'm pretty sure Sabrina won't care what you wear as long as you show up."

"Dupain-Cheng, are you stupid or something? This is bigger than meeting the prime minister."

Again eyes rolled. "Alright then. Let's see what we can do."

She shifted through what could only be considered a girls dream closet. It was as big as her own bedroom. She pulled a teal dress and put it back with a shake of her head.

"What about this one?" It was a dark blue sequence mini.

"God no! I wore that last year. I can't be seen in something I wore last year. Marinette think for once will ya."

She placed it back with a scowl. "Then what have you worn yet?"

"Oh, everything."

"Then what's the point?"

"I don't know. You're the fashion designer. You think of something. Work your magic like you always do." Chloé ordered.

Marinette stared long and hard into the closest.

"Any day now."

She grabbed the first thing that caught her eye. "Alright. I'll use this dress and you'll either take it or leave it." It was yellow. A goldenrod yellow- more on the lighter side- with a cross strap.

"Alright Dupain-Cheng." Chloé stood. "'Bout time you stood up for yourself. Taking the dress from her hands, "This'll work if you make it look good." She handed it back with a smirk. "We'll call this even."

"So," Marinette began after placing in a slim black belt. "What could be more important than meeting a prime minister?"

"Proposing." Stated matter of factly.

"Wow… really?" She didn't mean for it to come out condescending.

"You bitch."

"No. No. I didn't mean it like that!" Marinette flustered. "I just…" She trailed off.

"Just what?" Chloé practically yelled.

"I wish I could be as happy as you are now."

"Well you can't. You aren't me. We won't ever be the same kind of happy. Like the restaurant that we're going to, you could never ever afford." Chloé haughtily laughed. "That was a joke Marinette. Calm down." She gestured to the spot next to her on the couch. "So you lost Tikki. What are you going to do now?"

"Ok, blunt much. I didn't lose Tikki. I set her free." Marinette corrected.

"Fine whatever. But you can't be Ladybug anymore, so…"

"So…" Marinette mimicked. "So nothing. Besides, who said I wanted to be a superhero for the rest of my life?" She held the dress up to Chloé. "I didn't even really plan on being one in the first place but who else was suppose to protect Paris?" She shook her head at it trying to clear her thoughts. _Maybe a different color belt? Or a jacket._ She thought.

"I don't know if I could ever give up Pollen. Whether or not I'm saving Paris." Chloé admitted.

"Where is pollen anyway?"

"Sleeping."

"Cute but," continuing, "Your time will come. Mine just came sooner than later."

"Way to be a kill joy Marinette. You almost done with that dress. I don't want to be super late."

"Yeah, yeah. Try it for me." She handed the dress over. "And where are your shoes?"

Chloé took the dress. "Hmm. I guess this'll work." Nodding her approval. "There in the other closet."

"…Other closet?"

•~

6 Years Earlier

 _Age: 16._

Back at school Marinette trudged up the stairs- holding her arm- like the weight of the world was upon her. She couldn't even fathom the thought of talking to Adrian at this point about the text. Let alone even seeing him and with what happened over the weekend, her arm still throbbed, she couldn't take anymore stress. They couldn't even take down Spitfire. It was like Stoneheart all over again.

"Marinette!" Alya called out. "About time you got here. Thought you were gonna be late like always." She stood with her arms crossed. "I was just explaining to Adrian here about that thing you were meant to send to me."

Marinette looked on dumbfounded. It wasn't helping matters that Adrian and Nino were around. She kept her eyes to the ground. Sure she did the right thing but did that mean she had to feel like hell because if it?

"You know, you were helping me to write that story."

"Story?"

"Yeah." Alya elbowed. "But I never got your response because you accidentally sent it to Adrian. In. Stead. Of. Me."

"That's- yeah that's right." Marinette picked up. "I'm sorry if I confused you or anything." She apologized clutching her arm even tighter. Why couldn't she just confess her feelings like anybody else.

"Oh, it's alright Marinette." Adrian responded. "I think it's pretty neat that you could write something so beautiful like that." He smiled.

"Really!?" She perked flushed face at the compliment.

"Alright now. Isn't it time for class?" Alya pushed the two boys onwards. "C'mon Marinette. Don't just stand there all whimsy. Not if you want detention like last week." She cautioned.

"Right. Coming." She ran after them.

"So what's this story about?" Nino asked.

"Nothing for you." Alya teased. "Nothing that would interest you anyways."

"Well try me." He teased back.

"So…" Adrian slowed to Marinette's pace. "Those two?"

"Yeah. Those two." She agreed. _Wait. What. Now's my chance to ask him out!_ Marinette was practically bouncing in her skin. Even though she had talked to him times before he always made her heart skip a beat.

"Hey, what happened to your arm?"

"Oh this," she held her arm up. "Nothing much. Just burned it at the bakery." Marinette laughed nervously.

"You ok?" He asked.

"F-fine. Just need to be more careful next time."

They stood there in silence staring at each other.

"We should-"

"Adrikins!" A piercing voice yelled. Chloé came running up glompping all over Adrian like love sick Juliet. Marinette watched with disgust and envy as she intertwined her arm in his.

"Don't you have class to get to Dupain-Cheng?" Chloé scoffed leading Adrian on.

"See you in class Marinette." He waved apologetically with that have smile.

She just stood there in awe. _He smiled at me._ She gushed. "How can someone be so perfect? He's like a real life angel." She practically floated.

The bell rang bringing Marinette back from her trip on cloud nine.

"Crap!" She ran cradling her arm.

"Marinette, I'll let it slide since the door wasn't closed all the way but try to actually be on time next time." Miss Bustier commented.

"Yes. Sorry." Marinette excused as she made her way to her desk. Alya only shrugged her shoulders.

"At least she didn't give you detention." She whispered.

"Yeah."

The day went on as normal or normal as possible. Her classmates kept coming up to ask about her arm. It was a nice coincidental that Marinette lived and worked in the bakery. Also made coming up with an excuse easy as pie but shewas sure the akuma would show back up to do more of Hawkmoth's bidding. He didn't.

 _If Spitfire doesn't show how am I suppose reverse things? Good thing no one was seriously hurt._ She thought. In truth though she was more worried about her arm. Of course Paris and the people who lived there are important to her but it just ached constantly. _I shouldn't think like that._

"Marinette, lets go." Alya called from the doorway. "The girls are gonna leave us behind."

"Yes I'm coming." She grabbed her bag and rushed to join her friend.

"Hey, is there something bothering you?" Their footsteps echoed through the now empty hall. They had all planned to go to the movies after school today. Just us girls, as Alya called it.

"Huh. What do you mean?"

"You've just been really quiet lately." Alya stopped short. "You know if there's anything bothering you, anything at all you can tell me. That's what I'm here for. We are best friends after all."

"Yeah we are." Marinette smiled.

"Marinette." The girl crossed her arms. "I'm being serious here. I mean it."

"I know." She looked at her friend trying to find the right words to say. For so long she had been hiding the fact that she was Ladybug. When all along she knew that Alya was Rena Rouge. It wasn't right to know such a thing with the secret that she kept. Could she trust her. She was after all her best friend.

 _Can I tell Alya that I am Ladybug? But what if…_

"I-"

"It's alright Marinette."

She pulled her eyes from the ground. "What?"

"I said it's alright. I can see that whatever it is that dealing with, what I'm trying to say is that I'll be here. Whenever you're ready to talk I'll be here. Always."

 _I'm such a damn coward._

Together they emerged from the entrance way.

"There you are." Rose called out. "We were starting to get worried." She carried on.

Alya ran up to them with Marinette trailing behind.

"Sorry about that. We had to go back for my textbook." She took Marinette's arm. "So have we decided on a movie yet?"

"Oh, oh, oh!" Rose jumped. "I want to see Hell Gore number three!" You could see the excitement gleaming in her eyes. She was ready to see someone die in spectacular horror fashion.

"But didn't that movie come out a few years ago?" Jeluka uttered. "I thought you wanted to see that new animated movie about the snow people."

Blonde hair meshed with black. "I want to see what you want see Jeluka."

She couldn't help but to hide the blush that creeped up her cheeks.

"Well, will you look at this." Chloé called out. "Really. You guys are just ridiculous." She crossed. "And to think the two of you are together. Disgusting isn't it Sabrina?"

"I don't know Chloé. I think it's kind of nice."

"You're suppose to agree with me."

"Hey now. That was uncalled for!" Rose bit back. "No one calls my girlfriend disgusting you… you tart."

"Rose." Jeluka exclaimed.

"Sorry." She apologized. "Wait- no I'm not sorry. I won't take that, what she said. I want an apology!"

"Really it's alright." She grabbed her hand. "There's no need to get worked up over someone so small. Lets just go already.

"Disgusting!" Alya huffed. "I'll show you disgusting." She yelled gearing for a fight. "I'll put you in your place and slap that fake tan right off your face." She raced towards Chloé ready to accept any punishment that would come her way. At the last moment Marinette grabbed her arm reeling the hot head back in. So many emotions were in play. The dam about to burst.

"What's wrong with you Chloe?" This time her voice would be heard. "There's nothing wrong with Rose or Jeluka. You're the one who's in the wrong! "She hadn't realized that her voice was raising but the situation just rubbed her the wrong way. Whose place was it to judge? Was this the Paris that she was meant to protect? If so then Marinette was more that ready to throw her superhero life away. What point was there in even trying anymore when the world was already full of such unfiltered hate? "Just keep your unwanted opinions to yourself!" She shook. Who was it that she was defending again?

"Marinette," Rose took her hand. She was thankful to have someone stand up for her. "It's okay. Chloé is just being Chloé." Who was the hero again?

"Yeah. Lets just go." Jeluka gently pulled. "We can go to my house to watch the movie."

"Alright." Marinette agreed letting herself be pulled along.

"Hey, Chloé wanna know something funny." Alya quipped before leaving with the others. "Usually in horror movies the dumb, blonde bitch is usually the first to die." She waved leaving a struck Chloé behind.


End file.
